1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope and a virtual slide forming system.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional microscope observation, after searching for a point to be observed with an objective lens having low magnification, the position is brought to the center of the observation field. In this state, the objective lens having lower magnification is replaced by a one having higher magnification, and the point is observed in an enlarged manner.
A microscope disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-31758 combines an objective lens with lower magnification is combined with a variable magnification optical system. With this construction, a position to be observed is selected by setting the variable magnification optical system at low magnification, and the position is moved to the center of the observation field. In this state, the variable magnification optical system is changed to high magnification, and the position is observed in an enlarged manner.
In a microscope observation, operations such as moving an observation field and enlarging an observation position are frequently repeated. In a conventional microscope, in order to move an observation field, it is necessary to carry out an operation such as moving a stage on which a sample is placed or moving an objective lens.
In a microscope observation in a field such as electrophysiology, it may frequently be happened that a manipulator or the like is set to a sample. In this case, since the distance between the tip of the objective lens and the manipulator is extremely small (1 mm or less), it has been very difficult to move the sample (stage) without contact with each other. Moreover, in order to secure environment of the sample, there are structures such as tubes or channels for exchanging solution around the sample, so that it is extremely difficult to move the sample (stage).
Moreover, when observing with an immersion-objective lens, it may happen that the interface between the objective lens and the water, being in the state of contact with each other, makes a change by moving the field of view. In this case, when the sample is vulnerable to the vibration, there is a possibility of danger that the state of contact between an electrode needle set on the tip of the manipulator and the sample or the sample itself is changed.
Accordingly, it has been demanded to provide a method to move the observation field of view without moving or changing the objective lens or without changing the position of the stage or the sample.